


All is fair in love and punishment.

by Brianneinlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, I hope I got them all, Kneeling, M/M, Masks, POV Tony Stark, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianneinlove/pseuds/Brianneinlove
Summary: So, I am a billionaire and could hire someone to run the club’s books, and I was told I should by, well everyone. However, I find it comforting here when there is no one around other than the staff, it's like a second family. I set out to create a safe place where people could just be themselves, no judgments or requirements. A person did not have to wear their designation on their sleeve, a Dom who likes to be spanked can come here and get that, and a Sub can come and watch their Dom be taken apart in that way is safe here too. I hire only the best staff bartenders, bouncers, gear techs, and I keep both Pro subs and Doms on staff every night in case people need them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like Before PWP is in chap 2. Should be a few days but it will be great! The rating is for that chapter. I did not over tag this one but i have no Beta so If you need something let me know.

So, I am a billionaire and could hire someone to run the clubs books, and I was told I should by, well everyone. However, I find it comforting here when there is no one around other than the staff, it's like a second family. I set out to create a safe place where people could just be themselves, no judgments or requirements. A person did not have to wear their designation on their sleeve, a Dom who likes to be spanked can come here and get that, and a Sub can come and watch their Dom be taken apart in that way is safe here too. I hire only the best staff bartenders, bouncers, gear techs, and I keep both Pro subs and Doms on staff every night in case people need them. 

We, as in me and my boys, meet each of them personally. I trust Steve and Bucky's opinion as much as my own. Today is just like any other Thursday, I told the boys I was heading out to the club for bookkeeping and interviewing with a new Dom who was looking for work. Steve said he could not get away for the day to interview him with me, but Bucky asked if I wanted him to come along, and who turns down that offer. 

 

“Sure, Dollface I would love the company. The bouncers are having a staff meeting today too so I'm not worried about it but I’d love to have some one on one time.” We grin at Steve looking for his ok. He has been kinda protective of us after the changes to the contracts. 

“Are you guys sure you don’t want to wait for me?” He smiles I know he won't keep me from doing what I need for the club but he looks concerned. 

“I have to replace Armand, he quit last week, got himself a long term contracted sub and cute wife to boot.” I smile at him “It’ll be fine just an interview I’ll save the audition for another time.” I like to watch the person work, I need to see if their style will fit in with the club.

“Ok but cages, collars, masks and a bouncer in the room. Fred preferably.” He is leaving no room to argue. “and remember NO touching him. No handshakes no nothing Bucky.” He is also being very twitchy.

“Yes sir” Bucky looks taken back a bit. I understand, Steve is acting more like a normal Dom then Buck is used to, but it will level out.

“Steve, you know love the mask thing is my rule at the club right?” I smirk at him. 

“And?” as if my point was lost on him. He is going to make me go there then I'm going to get spanked.  
“and you don’t need to remind me to follow my own rules!” Fuck! I knew it, god damned mouth just can't not have the last word! 

He slides up to where we are standing waiting to leave “‘casue you ALWAYS follow the rules?” He slips his hand into my hair near the nape of my neck and pulls my head back hard exposing my neck to him. “Right?”

“Shit… No siirr I'm not good at rules” Hell I'm a brat about them Steve knows. I hear a whine from next to me. Bucky’s getting worked up, Steve needs to stop or I will have to leave him here to get fucked. That would not be fair.. to me mostly.

“SO, as you know I don’t like you talking back to me, and you do anyhow; here is what we are going to do. You two get done at the club with work and text me. You are to meet me in our room at the club on your knees, seeing as Bucky seems to get off on you suffering he is in trouble too.” He pulled harder and kissed me deeply now I am whining. “The only gear you need is what you are wearing to the club per my request. And wear the old collars leave the new ones.” I shiver, Bucky moans.

“Yes sir,” we say in unison. That is still kinda creepy.

“Get or I won’t be able to let you both walk out of here without being fucked full and plugged up.” I kiss him goodbye and we head upstairs and switch out our collars and grab our masks. I have the black leather with red rubies on it. I prefer this one when I am dealing with the club on an official level. It's not like the club staff does not know who I am, but the new person doesn’t and I want to keep it that way. He should earn the privilege.

Bucky is wearing his white leather mask that contrasts with mine. It has sapphires on it with a small star on the ties. “Don’t forget your gloves babe, I don’t want to give this new guy one inch of room.” Bucky grabs the gloves that match the mask and we head out.

Bucky holds my hand during the ride to the club. He is driving, not a normal occurrence, he hates driving anyone but me and Steve, but Happy had SI business today so it's just us. “Tony, do you think Steve is being over protective?” This is the first time I have ever heard him question Steve’s judgment or anything for that matter. It has always been a united front with them.

My lover just needs some comfort, and I get it. It’s been a rough ride these last few weeks. 13 won’t speak to Bucky now after he did not tell her what he was doing that night and Steve has being… well not so Steve like. More orders than requests and a lot of corrections a bit fewer praises. “No baby I don’t. I think he is finally acting like a normal Dom, we are his inside and out. I will be honest it is not normal for Doms to share ever with anyone. Even in other triads, all parties are not equal; one sub is below the other and they don’t ever touch each other.” I would know I have been the 3rd wheel one time, and by that, I mean I tried it in college one time, and nope not for me. 

“Steve was a rare as a Dom back in the 30s and 40s and you know that, but in this time he is even rarer. He sees us as equals, lovers with needs different from his own. People don’t respect the same way they did then. They tend to coddle subs now treat them as equals but ignore the biology of our needs. Sure we are equals in our everyday life but we have phyiscalgical requierments; to be controlled, to be kept safe and to be punished. Our minds and bodies race without the control and being taken under from time to time. Steve knows that takes care of us as we need him to, and loves us when we need him too. We, in turn, meet his needs. One of those is to feel that we are his and that his word is law in our lives.” 

Now I am trying not to get hard in my cock cage, as we pull into the club parking lot. Bucky hums and seems to understand, “There are still ass holes Doms who can and do use biology to have their way. They learned how to twist our wants and needs, and force us to be slaves, not subs but I don’t see Steve ever ever being that type of Dom. Give him time sweet cheeks this is new to him too.” I smile at him “he loves us enough to impose his will but only to keep us safe like his biology tells him to, and has been tellin’ him to for 75 years in your case.” Yep, I babble when nervous so sue me. 

He turns off the car and turn to my lover “Steve would move the world for us, he has and will again give up all he is for us, I know the possisivness is odd to you Bucky bear, but be honest is your cock straining the cage at the thought of him being this way?” I waggle my eyebrows at him and he smirks

“Shut it Stark” I know I'm right as we leave the car and head into the back door of the club “Do you know this Dom?” He changes the subject. I know most of my staff here personally from the club scene in New York. I lured the best away from privet gigs and posh clubs to be here. But this guy, I can't say I have met him.

“Nope he is from London been here a few years, CV as he calls it, is good called the contacts on it all checkout. Let Jarvis dig around his life to find out all the dirt. Not much to him. He is amazingly fit, bi and understands the rules of the club. However, I have only emailed and spoke on the phone to him” Bucky snorts as we get to my office.

“What’s his name?” He asks sitting on the end of my desk legs crossed playing with one of my gadgets I tend to keep on the desk just for this reason. 

“Ben Spriter” I had Buck the profile I have on him, but it's more to keep him busy than anything. I can't work and watch him fidget. I get the books open and start filling in liquor orders, staff time cards and security incident reports. “The bounce staff is having a meeting in like 10 minutes did you want to sit in?”

He leans over the desk across the books and kisses me passionately. “Only if you sit on me while I do.” He smiles and slides off the desk. I nod and look back down to the work I need to get done. He stands up and heads to the door. “I'm going to get some water you want something.” He is being cheeky and winks at me.

“I'm getting that something later… I hope. If I'm in just the right amount of trouble. I’ll take a scotch neat please babe.” I don’t normally drink at work but hey it's just he and I. I keep reviewing the data at my fingertips. Jarvis said there is nothing amiss about them and Its probably just Steve’s influence but I like keeping things on paper here. Less of a trail to follow to keep this place safe. 

“Ok Tony” he leaves and leaves the door open a crack. It can't have been more than a moment when I hear a knock at the door. 

“It’s open,” I don’t even look up all the staff is in and out today getting set up for the nights’ fun.

“Hey, Sir that interviewee is here early. Do you want me to send him in?” I am half listening to Fred when he asks me. I just wave and nod. I look up and mean to ask if he will sit in.

“Oh, Fred are you going to be here for a bit?” He is already gone oh well how bad can this be. Buck will be right back, and I’ll just send him to get one of the bouncers.  
I set my tablet down when I hear the second knock. “Come in” I am sitting behind my large desk mask in place and I stand when Ben walks in the room. He is in leather pants tight and a black v neck shirt. He is as tall as Steve with darker blond hair. He is not as big as Steve is but he has a presence it walfting off of him in waves. I get a bit week in the knees. Shit Bucky hurry please!

He strides to the desk and extends his hand, I look up at him but don’t take it “I'm sorry Ben I can’t but please have a seat” He looks offended but sits. “So what brings you to our side of the pond?” I try to keep it light I don’t want him any closer while we are alone.

“I came for love, but it was not going to work. 2 Doms can’t love each other and make it work. It’s almost as bad for 2 subs without a Dom.” I cough almost a laugh. If he only knew the things Bucky and I did even as subs. 

“so, you are a strict lines person? Subs and Dom coupling only?” This was going to be an issue. Our club was open and safe for those who needed a place to be themselves. Subs topped and Doms submitted here if they wanted to. “You said you knew the type of club we are when we spoke on the phone. Hard liners don’t fit in here very well.”

“Oh no just think that it is harder to engage in a long-term relationship without both. But sex is sex, and fun is fun.” He winks at me I blush? What the fuck! I don’t blush!

“Hay!” I see Bucky come into the room quietly with my drink in his hand “Winter this is Ben, Ben this is my lover Winter” 

“Hello!” Ben says kindly at first and rises from his chair to greet Buck “Ben…wait you’re a sub?” He eyes the collar and looks back to me the same collar I am wearing. “umm?” 

“What’s the issue?” Buck asks “ I thought you told him Baby about the kinda club this is.” He is eyeing Ben with suspicion.

“Oh, he did I just did not think I would be taking orders from 2 subs.” He grinned as Bucky skirted around the chair he was standing near. He looks us over and smiles, it's predatory and makes my skin crawl. Bucky is on his side of the table between us. “beautiful subs, responsive subs.” He steps closer to Bucky, Bucky freezes. 

“This is a safe place for everyone I have the best security staff in the world, and I am hardly the first sub to run a company.” I want to tell him ‘fuck you I am iron man and that is the winter fucking soldier’, but I feel foggy. “I'm still a person not just a designation” My words are kind of slurred. What the fuck? Did he just pull some Dom voodoo shit on us?

“You're right you’re not the first but you two are amazingly handsome and powerful I can feel that from here.” He takes another step forward into Bucky’s space. Lifting his hand to touch him. Nope this is not happening again my head clears instantly.

“Yah we are very powerful and if you touch him and I will break your hand,” I say clearly as firmly as I have heard any Dom speak. He steps back and sits down. “Winter go get Fred” He shakes his head clear and heads to the door. Ben speaks up quickly.

“Quite right, I'm so sorry I forgot myself. It has been a long while for me being anywhere near subs, as I told you my last relation was a dom/dom” He looks at Bucky then to me “Please forgive me I meant no harm. Winter, I am sorry for approaching you that way” Bucky snorts and leaves.

I sit back behind the desk and do not say another word to him waiting for James and Fed to get back. “I will understand if you want me to leave. I meant what I said I would never force anyone…” The door opened and in walks Buck and… well, not Fred. I grin. I fucking knew it. Winter comes to sit back in his normal spot on the desk. He looks smug. Steve is wearing my mask, that fucker, like he forgot his and was not expecting to need one! It's hot and I want to send this Dom away so I can bend over my desk and get fucked properly.

Ben takes in the newcomer and looks back to us. “Right safety for you both. Sorry again. He looks at his hands nervously” He seems truly sorry for his actions but he still puts me off.

“You said the last relationship was a Dom/Dom but you look down on us for being lovers as two subs. Tell me why I should not kick you out on your ass for your stunt you just pulled let alone hire you to work here?” I as stern I felt safe now. Ben did not look up. 

“You should kick me out on my ass, and I know that. I don’t look down on you I just don’t see how the pairing can work either two fight for control in our case or in yours how do you go under without out a Dom? I will ask you not to though I want a chance to prove I am sorry for my actions. I am worth your time as an employee. I will take any public punishment you see fit to deal out unmasked in your club by yourself or a Dom of your choice.” I look up to Bucky and then to our guard. That is unusual most Doms don’t to public humiliation. Steve was willing to because he loved me. 

“Well you see the issue is not just your actions to either of us, we are not just two subs, and we have an owner, your actions offended him. I will let him know what you did and see if he still feels safe allowing his two subs near you. If he does we can talk punishments as needed. I will warn you he is not a forgiving man and he can be cruel at times. Are you still willing to try?” I look up at the door, he has not moved or said a word just smiles. I did good.

“I am, I want to work here. I need to find a haven someplace safe for me I honestly don’t want a sub I love the strength of Doms the passion they hold anyone in their paths. Please Winter, allow me to earn forgiveness.” Bucky Looked at me and nodded, then to the door the man at the door made no move to us.

“We need time to talk to other staff and our Dom. If you really want forgiveness and a haven to call home, come back tomorrow and we will see.” I tell him and he stands up again but makes no move toward us. 

“Thanks again, I will see you then.” He turns and walks past our bouncer and out to the main room of the club. Steve follows him out and closes the door on us. “where did you find him? He said he had plans for the day was he just lurking around?” 

“He said he was in the area and stopped in to check on us... Ya right” Just then the door opened and our beautiful man stopped in He was not grinning.

“Over here on your knees both of you!” He pointed at the ground near his feet. We scrambled fast to comply. Bucky is faster and there first, he gracefully falls onto his knees and looks up to Steve’s masked face. I am a bit slower but only a step or two. I don’t look up at him I feel like I was at fault that Bucky was almost touched by another Dom. “Where the hell is the bouncer I told you I wanted in the room with you two during the interview?” 

“I did not get a chance to ask Fred to stay when the man was early for the interview.” I won't lie to him ever. “I told Fred to let him in but when I went to ask Fred to stay he had already left. I sent Buck to get drinks, so I thought I would ask him to get Fred when he got back. It is my fault, sir. I'm sorry.” 

“No baby it is no one's fault. The staff meeting started early too. Fred was in a hurry to get back. I know you did not know; I asked him. Did he touch you Bucky in any way?” He bends down to hold Bucky’s chin looking him over.

“No Sir he raised his hand to but Tony said he would break the guy's hand if he touched me.” Steve raised his eyebrows at this. Subs don’t threaten Doms it’s not done its considered rude at best and can be a legal thing at worst.

“Did he? Tony?” He looked over at me I still did not look up. “Did you really threaten that Dom to protect Bucky”

“Yes, and I would do it again if needed. He is yours and it is on us to follow your rules. He thought it was just Buck and me with no Dom. He was wrong to assume” I look up at him. “I love Bucky and I don’t want to see him put through the strain of another contract breach.”

Steve smiles at me then looks to Bucky. “You are done here for now. We will talk about the new guy later. 10 minutes and I want you naked in our room bent over the bench with your asses in the air.”

He walks out, and we grin at each other; yep we are so getting fucked, quickly stand to follow him out.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We were in the room and naked as requested knees on the floor and ass in the air in less time than Steve had requested. I am thrumming with anticipation. I need this I know I do, that other Dom set something alight in me; The need to be claimed again, for Steve to show me and Bucky we are his and no one can take us from him. I need him to be hard and unforgiving. I look to Bucky and see that same hunger in him. I take a moment and kiss him before Steve gets here. I love him, I love them both. I can't wait to see Steve show him how good a possessive Dom can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is nothing but hot porny porn, Not a lot of plot to be found. Poor Tony fucked up and now its his turn to get on Steve's bad side. We also learn a little bit about Steve. There is the use of the words Slut in this and well Its BDSM so some other rough elements. I hope you all love it!

We were in the room and naked as requested knees on the floor and ass in the air in less time than Steve had requested. I am thrumming with anticipation. I need this I know I do, that other Dom set something alight in me; The need to be claimed again, for Steve to show me and Bucky we are his and no one can take us from him. I need him to be hard and unforgiving. I look to Bucky and see that same hunger in him. I take a moment and kiss him before Steve gets here. I love him, I love them both. I can't wait to see Steve show him how good a possessive Dom can be.

The door to the room opens and I hear Steve speaking to someone outside. No, I don’t want someone else here not like this. I hear the door close and Steve is silent. I don’t risk turning around. If showing us off is what Steve wants, then he can have it. “Such good boys I have.” He is purring as we hear his footsteps approach us. “So, ready for me; to do what I want with you” He is right behind us. I can feel his body heat. 

“Yes sir” I pant out. I wiggle my ass a bit to show off. I was not prepared for the smack that came. Hard on my right ass cheek. I yelp a bit.

“NO! you will stay still and silent until I tell you to move or speak!” His voice is almost cold, but he runs his hand over the place he hit. He is not mad at me. “I am glad that the end of the interview was not as bad as the beginning. But I want to know why, Tony, you thought it was ok to disobey my orders and meet with him alone?” I don’t answer him I have already told him what happened. This is a test, to see if I will disobey him again.

“What don't have anything to say?” He grabs my hair hard and pulls my face up to meet his. He growls “I recall a smart-ass sub who told me I don’t need to tell him the rules. James was that you?”

“No…No sir” Steve nods as Bucky answers him. 

“Correct, so if it wasn’t James, then it must have been you.” His eyes are as cold as his words. I was right Steve is letting him Dominate side out to play. I love it. “Do you have anything smart ass to say now Sub?”

“No sir.” I look up at him resigned to my punishment. 

“Good choice. Now seeing as you liked to sass off this morning and ignored my words on top of that we are going to make sure you are listening from now on.” He lets go of my hair and pushes me back to kneeling. He turns to Bucky who is looking forward. 

“Tony threatened that Dom on your behalf. Why did you not move to get out of his way?” He had now kneeled in front of Bucky with his jaw painfully gripped in his hand forcing James to look at him. Did you forget who you belonged to.. or how to stop a person from touching you James?” 

“I don’t know sir. I froze. I'm so sorry” He was near tears.

“So, you could not move? Not to step away and follow the rules I set down for you?” He was chasing a point. 

“No sir, I tried I wanted to but it was like I was tied to the spot. I should have moved, should have said something.” I know where he is going now. Steve needs to know if it was Bucky’s past that froze him up or the Dom’s actions. He can’t ask him straight forward or risk setting buck on a downward spiral that could. We had this issue during his recovery he would just freeze for no reason. Stand like a statue for hours and then have no memory as to why. 

“Tell me sub was he just so alluring you wanted to obey him?” I know that is how I felt for a moment; like my biology was taking over.

“GOD no Stevie NO I don’t want anyone but you! Please let me show you! You are all I want, all I need” James was begging with all he was. It was his past that held him still, the fear of punishment that would truly harm him and he would never be safe.

“Ok James I believe you. It's ok.” He pets James' head and holds him close for a moment. “Get up on the bed for me. Wait there.” James does as he's told. 

Steve turns back to me, “So you’re my problem sub today dear, and I know just how to fix that.” I whimper a bit “Kneel up on the bench hands behind your back.” I get up and my cage jingles and my back is straight, my chest is out and my hands are gripped hand to elbow.

“Good boy, now we are not going to need this right now.” He takes the key to my cage and unlocks it. I make a small moan as my dick is free and starts to fill out. “That’s good get nice and hard for me. It is going to make this so much easier… for me.” 

Steve grabs the bag he brought in with him from the table it was sitting on. He pulls out a pair of hard leather cuffs with each with an o-ring on them, he buckles then around my wrists and uses a small padlock to keep them together at my back. They are on tight but not too bad, but Steve checks anyhow, “wiggle” I wiggle my fingers “and clap” I clap my hands. 

It dawns on me about 30 seconds after he has me clap, he is going to gag me. Clap is our safe code when we can't talk….” and there it is baby. You see, I figure if you're running your mouth so damn much you can't possibly be listen’ to me. He pulls a long leather strap with the o-ring in the middle. “This would not normally keep you quiet but…” He then pulls the inflatable plug from the bag. “that’s what this is for. I want your pretty lips stretched and your mouth so full you can barely whine.” 

My cock knocks against my hip and does not escape his notice. He looks down. And then back over his shoulder. “Bucky come here a moment.” Buck slides off the bed and the fucker crawls to Steve’s side. “good boy” he slides him over to in front of me his face at my crouch. “Keep this warm for me, will you? I need him hard when I'm ready” 

Bucky moans and slides his mouth over my already hard cock. I moan. He is not sucking just holding me there. I have done this for Steve many nights I need my mind quieted and he is too busy to take me apart fully. I did not know how good this felt.

“Open” I open my mouth to take the ring it’s a larger than we normally use it aches my jaw just fitting it in. He tightened it down, again, just this side of too hard. He slips two of his large fingers into my mouth, pressing hard on my tongue. I try to lick at them all I do is get drool all over them. He adds a third for the hell of it. Tips my head back and fucks his hand into my throat. I gurgle and choke looking at his face tears start to form in the corners of my eyes. He stops and wipes the spit covered fingers on Bucky’s cheek.

He then slides the inflatable into the ring and it latches. He pumps it a few times as it fills my mouth. He pats my cheek “Doing so good Tony, a few more pumps though don’t you think you not quite full enough.” I nod, more to show I am ok then to agree, I don’t have a choice but to agree.

He pumps two more times. It presses the ring tight against my tongue and lips. “Bucky suck a bit for me please” Fuck, I roll my eyes and moan as Bucky goes to work sucking me off. “stop!” just as fast he stops and just holds me. Steve shakes his head. “One more I think I can still hear your moans it's not in your throat far enough.” I shake my head a bit it's as much as I can take I am full there is no more room. 

“oh, my I know you’re not telling me no Tony, I did not just see you deny me. Did I?” I can’t lie to him I nod. He pumps the bulb one more time. I feel the gag work back into my throat. I can breathe through my nose. “you're getting a lashing for the denial, and…” he pumps one more time. I try to cry out. It hurts I'm too full no sound comes out. 

“There we are. Now relax take a few breaths through your nose.” I try there are tears in my eyes I have never had my mouth be this full or open. It's wider than his cock but not longer and trying to scream only let it elongate into my throat farther. “Good boy so good for me.” He runs his hand over my head my eyes glass over the pain in my mouth, my Dom praising me, and Bucky’s sinful mouth holding on to me.

“Where are we? are you ok?” I take stock for a moment. I can do this the pain ebbed and though I know my jaw will be sore I am good. I tap a clap two times. Green. “Good now we can get the next part in place. You see I'm going to rob you of the ability to do anything but hear me, and what I am doing to your boy down here. I think this type of punishment worked well for him when he last disobeyed me so we are going to try it on you.” My mind is happy he is going to milk me like he did James a few weeks ago,. I look up at his face and he has a dark grin. 

“Buck move away from him.” I hear a whimper but feel the other sub pull away from me. Then Steve is pulling the chair over from the table and resting my chest on it. I lean over it and spread my legs open.

“So good,” I hear a rustle from the bag and there is something set in front of me it’s a blindfold. I start to panic a bit, I hate having my sight taken from me. It's not a good thing Steve knows that. “shhh now-now Tony I know you don’t like this and I normally wouldn’t do it, you're going to be ok, I'm right here, so is Buck, but I am going to do this.” I can do this he’s right I'm safe here. I can do this. “You will always be able to hear me, I need you to trust my words as they are part of me. If you need to tap out you can. It will be the last thing that I put on you. Are you ok?” 

I tap 3 times, slow or careful. I trust Steve but he needs to be hyper aware if he does this. “I know baby I know, but punishments are not meant to be pleasant. If you do this for me and take it well I promise you a very very special reward.” I nod, I am worried but he continues. 

He walks behind me and runs his hands down my ass “Beautiful, I want so much to just plow into you right now, claim you over and over Tony. But I can’t not yet.” He sighs gently and I hear the click of the lube bottle. “I am going to open you wide and make sure I can just slam into your ass when I'm ready to. Be still now.” I feel him slowly circle my hole with the cold lube, I try and moan. I can't get any sound past the gag. It could out of my nose as a high keen. “That’s it just take it for me” he slides a finger in hard, fuck it burns a bit, and I love it. I jump from the intrusion, and he slaps my ass again hard where he had before. I still. “Keep your slut ass still; don’t make this worse for you.”

He slides another finger in fast, too fast it's just so much harder than Steve is normally. I feel my hole tighten and try to push him out instincts kicking in. He stills his hand. “There we go relax, breath for me. Are you ok?” I tap two times. I'm good just stings. I feel my mind start to slip, this is good. “Ok one more and then I'm going to plug you. Bucky get the plug out of the bag and the bullet too.” He slides the 3rd finger into me slowly more gently than the first two. My body knows now it wants this now. It tries to hold on to him, I try to pull him back in. 

“There is my good slut. Finally doing good that’s it keep hold of those for me.” He stretches them wide while they are deep in my ass. I keep clenched down on them trying to hold them in me as he told me too. “I can’t wait. Fuck it,” he pulls his fingers out of my ass and I hear the zipper of his pants and the rustle of the fabric. “You are not to cum, you're going to hold on to my cock as I fuck you full and plug that ass as tight as your mouth is.” He shoves him hard as he pleases, and stills for a moment. 

I work him with my ass contracting and relaxing while he is still. “oh-oh god you're still so tight baby fuck! He starts moving and slamming into me hard. He is being kind not hammering my sweet spot but roll my head forward anyhow dipping below my shoulder blades and trying not to cum. He growls and pulls me back onto him by my hair. “No, you don’t get to be lazy pet come one push back. Fuck ya just like that!” 

He keeps pounding into me and holding onto my hair. I can't help but get close to the edge FUCK. I try to pull forward I tap 3 times to warn him. He’s caught up in the moment. Fuck I'm going to lose it. Then I feel a hand clamp on my cock hard my eyes dart over. Bucky saw it, and he helped me. Steve cums in me as he promised he would and pulls away. He sees Bucky’s hand pull away from me. 

“What are you doing?” He asks slowly he is still coming down. 

“He tapped sir asking you to slow down. I saw he was too close. I'm sorry” He pulled away from me and bent down placing his head one the floor. 

“Did you tap Tony?” I know it's going to upset him that he missed it. I think for a second, and nod. 

“Oh, fuck I'm sorry, I missed it. I was… I'm sorry.” I tap one time, its ok. I'm good. “are you sure?” I tap again one time. “You are soo good for me, both of you are soo good for me.” Bucky come here you did not do anything wrong. It's ok.” Buck looks up at him and smiles. “I'm glad to know you’re watching out for each other it makes me so proud of you.” I can see Bucky is beaming. 

Steve hugs Bucky then picks up the plug, it's my large red one. It normally takes a bit of time to get it worked into me, but I normally don’t get fucked first so I'm loose from his cock and cum is trying to leak out of me. He slowly works the tip in and pulls back a few times. He is being slower than normal. I sigh and roll my eyes. “Really Tony? Is that what you should be doing at this moment your already on punishment.” 

I bow my head down and touch the seat of the chair with my cheek, and push my ass up further. Pure submission the only way I have to show him I’m sorry I can't speak. “Good” He shoves in the rest of the toy harder and I jump a bit at it. “What you asked for it.” Once it's seated. He rights me onto my knees and then pulls me to standing.

The plug grazes that spot and I freeze. “Oh, now you see, do you? I hate to say it's going to be a bit of a long scene for you; my sassy mouthed sub.” I whimper through my nose. He picks up the blindfold. “Sit down in the chair. Legs spread wide for me.” I look at him, sitting on this thing is going to be a nightmare. “Tony sit down or I will tan your ass first and then make you sit” I slowly sit onto the chair looking at Bucky. He knows I am going to hate and love this. 

As my ass finally hits the seat Steve runs his hand over my shoulders. “Almost done. He picks up the cock ring from the table and slides it over my cock and around balls. I look shocked, I thought it was going to be like Bucky’s. He got to cum over and over… Steve just smiles. “Baby that would not have taught you anything. I want you to listen to us, let your mind hear what I am saying.” He locks the ring down. It's one of the ones I designed it has a remote control to the lock. He then straps the vibrator to my cock just under the head.

“I can’t see your hands so tapping won't do for this I need to hear you, he hands me a small silver bell. If you need out ring this. There is no slow tonight it is in our out. And I will not be mad if you need out. It's ok.” I nod “I will be able to see you the whole time. So, don’t worry I am watching you.” He grabs the remote to the vibrator and the ring and hands them to Bucky 

“This part I know you won't like but you’re a good boy I know you can do this” He slips the blindfold over my eyes. It is at least a real blindfold not a strip of cloth or bandana. He is still in front of me I can hear him. “are you ok?” my breathing is shallow as it is with the gag in so deeply, and I can still hear both him and Bucky so I'm good, I nod quickly.

I feel the bullet go on and it's not slow. “Amazing you are so… just perfect. What do you think Buck?” 

“I am glad he is with us, your right he is perfect.” I feel a touch on my calf it has to be Bucky. It slides up my leg and gently plays with my balls. “May I?” 

“Yes, you may” I don’t know what he’s asking for until I felt his tongue on my nipples. I throw my head back god I love that feeling. I want to moan and try to, but it just sounds like a breath through my nose. I hear a movement on the bed. Bucky is still touching me that has to be Steve. Buck slips a finger under my balls to ass and gently presses the plug in I feel the cum leak around it. He leans close to my hear and I hear the sucking sound and then a pop as he finger is pulled out of his mouth. So fucking filthy and hot!  
“Bucky come here.” I feel him rub my thigh one more time than he is gone. I hear the click of the lube again. “and get me, ready baby, I want to feel you like I did when we were young. I want you to fuck me!” Wait what?! I know my Dom did not just ask his sub to fuck him?! I mean I know Steve likes his ass played with but… that is… fuck! I rock back onto the plug and lean forward.

“Sir?” Bucky asks he seems as unsure as I was that Steve even said it. “I.. umm I have not done that is a long time are you sure?”

“James I am sure I want to feel you inside me, I want to make our sassy smart ass little sub there wonder what it looks like when I get fucked. This is your treat for doing so well today. Don’t make me regret giving it to you.” 

I hear more movement on the bed. I have never seen Steve get plowed and GOD DAMN it ‘m going to have to miss it now. I wiggle around in my bonds as the vibe goes up higher. I take a sharp breath!

“Start with one finger, the left hand. Oh.. oh yea that feels so good. Tony, I know why you like this so much.” I rock back on the plug it's not enough I'm so close. “god shit buck. Add another… come on!” I hear the bed rocking a bit, and I think James moaned.

“Talk to me Bucky tell me what you're seeing, thinking. Let Tony know what he's missing because he had to… fuckkk ya.. harder…. He had to ruunn his mouth”

“Sir…” 

“Stevie or Steve don’t … nooo sirs right now just fuck. Me, an you.” He is straining to keep his composure.

“Jesus Steve it's been too long your ass looks so good stretched over my hand this way. So tight I can feel it on the sensors. Come on push back for me?” What the fuck!? I can hear Bucky talking but did he just… Steve is our Dom! Did he just give him an order? If my cock got any harder, it's going to pop off! I am trying to beg around the gag I want to see this! The vibe slows down to almost nothing. I whimper more. 

“Add another Buck come on I need it. I want to be loose and open before I let your cock tear up my ass.” I hear the hiss come out of Steve’s mouth, and I imagine the sight on the bed. Is Steve on all 4s like he makes us do? Is he on his back pressing down? I hear a smack “I said to add another!” well at least there is no question who's in charge. 

“Sorry, si… Stevie I was just enjoying this. God Tony, wish you could see this. He is almost as responsive as you are. His hole just beggin’ for it.” I hear Steve moan out loud over the sound of skin and metal slapping together. “You going to come for me before I fuck you?” Bucky asks sinfuly slowly, I can hear the bed rock with the thrust of Bucky’s arm.

“Yes, god don’t stop! buck touch me!” a few minutes go buy and I hear Steve go off. “FUCKKKING Hell oh Oh.. ya buck please don’t stop! ya sweetheart you are just going to keep pounding me… there fuckkk just, oh god there Bucky Buuuucky Fuck!” I hear Steve's every breath. I know what he's doing now his eyes are closed and mouth is open panting and cussing. Holding on to the bed for dear life as his cock shoots off.

I am so close I swear I'm going to break apart here in this chair. I am rocking on the plug hard trying to chase my own release. I can't get enough I snort and whimper. The vibe goes up.

They're rolling around on the bed I can hear the kissing and sucking sounds. God, I need more than this it’s been forever here alone in the chair. I can hear them moan and grunt. 

“Now James Fuck me now come on!” he is slipping back into his designation. It's not a request but an order. I love this, I never saw Steve as a bottom let alone a power bottom but fuck it sounds hot. Another hiss followed by a groan comes from the bed. “That’s it baby nice and slow for me. God Tony, I want you here with us. Why can't you just learn to listen?” I want to tell him I'm sorry I want to beg him to forgive me. I can't not like this. All I CAN do is listen. 

“Ya that’s it sugar push back on me there you go, take what you want from me.” My body is shaking from the vibe and the plug hitting my prostate and I need a release. My face is hurting and there are tears flowing down my face under the blindfold. “So close Steve god, ahhh… ya… please sir.. Steve, I'm..” 

“Not yet, hold on for me! Tony are you close baby?” what the fuck kind of question is that. I have been hearing them fuck for what feels like hours. 

I nod. “good I am. Oh… shit… so close. I'm going to pop the ring off and you are going to cum all over that perfect chest… and after we are done Bucky can go off.” Then the vibe stops. Nooo fuck I can't go off with nothing. It’s not enough I keen high though my nose and I bounce on the plug hoping, its not going to be enough. I need more I need him to turn the vibe back on. “Tony I need your ok… Bucky come on fuck me like you mean it. TONY!” can't there's not enough. I shake my head but it's too late I hear the lock pop and Steve screams out. That does it for me right there I HEAR him. I shoot off hard!! Fuck grinding down, hearing my lovers let go. I love the sound. Buck follows me over the edge with a grunt and sigh. 

The vibe turns back on low and I jerk and grunt in the direction of the bed “now-now behave.” I hear Steve say. He is getting off the bed and I feel the vibe being removed.

“You did so well for me sweetheart,” he takes off the blindfold. “I knew if you just listened a bit more. You would learn I always have your needs and wants in mind when I give you orders.” 

I have tear tracks on my face he lets the gag deflate and gently takes it out of my mouth ring and all. Kissing the edge of my mouth where the skin is puffy. I wiggle my jaw a bit its sore but nothing too bad. 

“are you ok?” He brings a bottle of water up to my lips with a straw in it. 

“I'm… sor.” I start but can't get it out before he cuts me off .  
“nope, none of that its done. You took your punishment well and we are past it. Are you ok?” I sip some of the water and try to smile. He looks happy.  
“Yes sir, I am in a bit of pain but the best kind. I did good?” 

“You were perfect.!” He runs his hands through my hair. “Are you ready to face the club?”

“No sir I need a bit. Please” I sip some more of the water. He picks me up and sets me on the bed near Bucky and climbs in next to me. I lay curled up between them for a bit until my mind clears. “you’re a switch?” I finally ask

“No Tony I was too small to top him, I could not breathe enough or had enough strength to thrust enough to get him where he needed to be. And though he could and did ride me often, I found I liked being fucked.” He said it like it was a shameful thing. 

“AND he is still beating himself up over it!” Bucky butts in without opening his eyes “for fuck sakes sir you’re not the first gay Dom who wants to be fucked! And Ya it was not considered a Dom's place then. I loved doing it just like he told me to tonight.” 

“James!” Steve barks

“SIR?” he rolls over and glares at Steve. “you said no more secrets he has the right to know!”

“Sass! that is all I get here is sass and attitude!” He huffed in mock outrage! “why do I even bother?!”

“cause you love us and want to see us happy.” I say sweetly

“and we are good fucks?” Bucky adds.

“Ya I can get that” he smiles at me then kisses Bucky over my head. “Now get dressed and ready you both have lashes to get and I want to world to see how I treat my subs when they are bad bad boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA power bottom Steve! I cant say I had given it a lot of thought before but then it hit me. Perfect way to fit needs of little sickly Stevie as a dom and let it carry into Big Steve as a dom! Who's says it cant work that way! Please tell me what you thought. Love it? Hate it? 
> 
> and Remember please feed your writer comments and Kudos are yum!

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to love your author we live on comments and Kudos! If you can think of something you want to see our boys get into let me know I am all for working on it for you guys!


End file.
